


Beauty and the Horseman

by bliztbika



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst I guess, Anyway back to tagging, Bible references, F/M, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, I should lay off watching Sleepy Hollow and falling in love with Crane, Maybe history, Reader is Crane descendant, Romance, Sleepy Hollow AU, cuz why not, oh and i might some curses too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztbika/pseuds/bliztbika
Summary: " Only a descendant of the Crane line can kill a Horseman. "But, they didn't say not to fall in love with them.





	1. Prologue

In the deepest part of the forest of Sleepy Hollow, the night was dead silent. No owls were hooting nor animals were out. Everyone in the town were fast asleep, except for one. Hidden in the forest was an old chapel. Vines and leaves have wrapped themselves around the walls of it. No one knows that it is a place for dark arts. The public think that is just an old building, letting itself to be one with the forest.

Inside the chapel, a figure had scribbled the wall with symbols. It stood in front of a well. Flames were flickering by. The book that the figure was holding burst into ashes. 

"A servant of evil, you are," chanted a cloaked figure. Its face were hidden and the darkness had done its job quite well. "As one of the Horseman of the Apocalypse, I call forth upon you to walk amongst the living." The fire changed its colour from amber to a blue hue. Then the symbols around the ring and the wall, started to glow. The figure take this as a signal to continue his summoning spell. 

"O' great Horseman of Death, with this blood of mine, you will be my servant till I have drawn my final breath," The figure took a dagger, hold out his left palm and slice it. As the blood bled out from the wound, he let the blood to drip at the edge of the well. The figure then spray his blood to the well. The well started to overflow with jet black/dark liquid. A hunched form appeared from the liquid. It formed upwards, making itself to look like the body of a man. The liquid that overflow, gathered itself. It didn't went out from the symbols yet it join to form the Horseman. 

A smirk plastered onto the cloaked figure face. "With the given name, Vanitas," The Horseman of Death was completed. He let out a gasp and stood up from his hunch position. His yellow eyes scanned the room, searching for his master. And so he did, the black liquid left his body, revealing him to be stark naked. "Shall be yours and your purpose have been stated." The figure gave the Horseman a cloak that look exactly like his. The Horseman accepted it by wearing it.

He then bowed down. "Your request, your wish, your desire are at my command," Before looking up and face the figure. "Master Xenahort."


	2. The little Crane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Villainy wears many masks, none of which so dangerous as virtue..." Ichabod Crane, Sleepy Hollow (1999)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pardon my english, i think ive made a few errors. feel free to point out.

Vanitas watched from a far, observing his 'future enemy' that his Master said. Sure, his future enemy is just a 19 year old girl who are visiting Sleepy Hollow from her semester break, who are a weak one. His allies had dealt with the oh-so-famous Crane family. They have been fighting since the 4 Horseman were summoned to let their army rage on. Every Horseman had a Crane to fight. If they don't disappear from the living world, their plan to plunge the world into darkness would be ruined.

He clicked his tongue when his phone rang. He still stared at the young Crane girl while picking up to whoever call him. "What?" He hissed. 

"My dear Vanitas, is that a good way to greet me?" Ardyn's velvet voice slipped by. "An old friend?" At the other side of the phone, Ardyn was at Washington DC, enjoying his cup of Earl Grey. 

"Fuck off," Vanitas growled.  

"Tsk, tsk," Ardyn sighed, not taking his threat seriously. "That's rude of you. And here I thought, you are a pet to your Master but a-" 

Feeling peeved, Vanitas quickly hung up and throw his phone to the ground. Causing the screen to crack. He gave a short glance before walked to his motorcycle. Watching Crane was boring to him. It sounds like, bird-watching but onto their mortal enemy. Every Horseman has killed one or two Cranes. Some let them live, to ensure that their children could battle them. 

"Um," A feminine voice make him jumped. He almost summoned his weapon before turning around to see the little Crane. (Name) Katrina Crane, her ancestor was none other than the Ichabod Crane. Vanitas clenched his fist. 

"What do you want?" The last thing to have is to strike a 'polite conversation' to his enemy. He glared at her, staring into her eyes. Into her soul. 

"You... you've dropped your phone," Her hand held out the phone he threw. Was she watching him, studying her enemy, planning a strategy to end him? Feeling cautious and somewhat made his mood to be more prickly, he snatched away the phone. He didn't bother to say,'thank you'. Instead he 'thanked' her by walked past and bumped her shoulder. 

= your pov = 

That was rude, I thought as I watched him walked away. Oh well, that's people nowadays. The world is changing and Sleepy Hollow haven't changed. It still the same, just the way before I left to Scotland. Knowing that feeling of being watched was gone, I continue to make my way back home. 

The Crane Mansion. Same old, same staff. The butler, Ignis greeted me. "Welcome home, Mistress. How was the walk?" I decline his offer to take my bag. 

"Interesting, I went to my old schools and checked my teachers." I replied as he and I went to the dining table. "I didn't know that Yuna and Tidus are dating." Ignis chuckled.

"You miss a lot of things when you are away from home," He then hand me a letter. "This was meant for you and you only. I will be at the kitchen, preparing dinner for tonight's feast." Ignis excused himself and closed the door of the dining room, leaving me to have an awkward time with the letter. 

I tear the side of the letter with care, worrying that I might destroy the letter. Judging by the condition, I'd say it must be in the old days. My history facts will make me look like an idiot if I say this was from the Masons. Or some secret organizations. The letter has a piece of paper folded neatly and a necklace. It was a silver cross, in the middle of it was a symbol. This was the symbol of protection. I quickly put it on around my neck and was eager to read the letter. It says; 

_To the Little Crane,_

_It is I, your ancestor, Ichabod. We haven't met but one day we might. This gift I bestow upon you will ward evil and beast away from you. Do not worry, my wife has enchanted it to make it speacial._

_What you learn about this line is different than what your parents told you. This family had done its duty to protect America and the world from evil forces. You may not encounter them, in near future, you will._

_I do heard that it is your 19th birthday today. I do hope that you appreaciate this gift. Let it be known that only you know what this necklace is about. I have stash a few weapons in the basement, a precaution when you will have a final stand._

_I must warn you, there are 4 Horseman roaming the world. Hunting down Cranes one by one. I care for your safety and the future of this family. I thanked my wife for creating such a wonderful family._

_Do take care of yourself. You might the last hope of this family._

_Signed,_  
_Ichabod Crane_

I re-read the letter just to make sure, I'm not dreaming or hallucinate. I even asked Ignis to slapped me. Turns out, life sucks. Reality is mean. Speaking of family, I have to get ready for tonight. I rushed upstairs to search my luggage. I remember, I don't like going to family gathering. I could stay inside and play games. Maybe I should watch Netflix and Chill. I haven't caught up with Doctor Who, heard they made a spin off called 'Class'. So many ideas to stay inside my room and away from human interaction. 

I heard a few knocks from my door, I got up from my floor and opened it. I thought it was Ignis but it was none other than my companion, Fenrir. Yes, she is from the Norse Mythological creature. I've dealt with a few evil spirits and Fenrir, whom I called her as, Abbie. I got Abbie from my 13th birthday from a relative in Japan. They say that when you are 13th in the Youkai world, you considered to be as an adult. 

"Hey, girl," I let her licked my face. She must have been so exciting to see me again. Last time I saw her, was she was a lil' pup. A cheeky and naughty little one. "Are you ready for tonight?" Abbie stopped licking me. She then got off from me and lay down on the floor. 

"Yeah, me too." I patted her head. "At least its you and me, in my room, watching Netflix." Her ears stood up, they were alert. I've got her attention. "But promise me to keep your voice down." I earned a whine from her. I smiled at her before making way to the tv, I pick up my PS4 controller and turn the PS4 on. 

I arranged the pillows, to clear some space or just trying to be comfortable. Abbie got up and jumped towards the pillow, she immediately lay down next to me, anticipating on what show we are going to watch. 

= back to Vanitas = 

He took note of what the young Crane was doing, Most of all, she had a Fenrir. Of all creatures she would get, Fenrir are tough to kill! Fenrir and their Master shared a bond and that could not be severed. He sent a message to his Master, reporting every details about her. Once he did, he got down from the rooftop and landed safely onto the concrete ground. 

He pulled his hood up as the shadows around him merged together with him. "She ain't gonna cut it," Was the words he spoke to no one before the shadows engulf him.


	3. Family (and waffles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal family dinner and an unwanted guest.

Ignis knew that I would escaped from meeting old people. He knew that I would stay within the safe walls of my room, watching Netflix and cry over characters. The way he dragged me to go downstairs was like how a mother cat picked her kittens from the scruff of their neck. Yeah, I was the kitten and Ignis was the mama cat. Before I had a chance to step out, my best friend Lulu whom her full name is Lunafreya nox Fleuret came in to change my attire. 

So now, I wore a strapless dress, the colour of said dress was plum purple and the ends of the skirt has been sewn with gold embroidery. I wore a black choker, one of the side has a small ribbon. Lulu tied my hair into a side ponytail and did a few make-up. Just a tad would be good and lastly, to put the cherry on the top, I put on a black combat boots. I got out from my room to see Ignis and Ravus, in a conversation but their talk immediately shut when I came into their line of sight. 

Lulu cleared her throat,"Gentleman, shall we?" She hook her arms onto mine and we giggled away to leave them be. Lulu and I make our way downstairs to greet the guest. Guest, as in, mom and dad's friends. Including a few Royal and Mafia to be our family friend. 

"Luna?" The owner of the voice was Prince Noctis, he and Lulu had an arrangement. They met a few times and they enjoyed the times they spent with each other. Lulu excused herself to be with Noctis. I watched in adoration as they hold hands. 

"A drink for the young lady?" Nyx held out a glass of sparkling wine. I accepted and took a short sip. "Welcome back, m'lady." 

"Glad to be back home," Nyx and I stood next to the window. The cool air breeze soothe the warm room. We chatted until Cor came upfront and being polite in public, he scolded Nyx. While smiling. Nyx gave me a sheepish smile as Cor tow him back to his post. 

I decided to stand at the patio, a few guest where sitting at the chair and the servants was serving them with a smile. I leaned at the wooden railing, staring into the woods. Wondering how will I preserve the name of the family. I was deep in thought when someone stood next to me. A hand were placed onto my shoulder, breaking my train of thoughts. 

"Are you alright?" It was Lightning. Worry filled her eyes as she scanned my face. "Ignis sent me. He's searching for you." 

"I'm good, just," I paused for a while. "Just in a thought." I took another sip of the beverage. 

"Hm, y'know you can tell me anything." Lightning raised her glass and I did so. We cheers our glass. I take one last glance at the woods, there was the feeling of someone watching me. I know I should tell the others but I can take care of myself. I questioned myself, can I truly take care of myself? Protect myself? I hope I can because I can sense something wrong in the air of Sleepy Hollow. 

"Truth to be told," I study the beverage, swirling its content. "I have a feeling that I've been watched. It started when I got off the car, when I reached home and then the feeling still lingers. Even when I'm walking around town. The feeling of being watched still stays. Don't tell me someone is stalking me."

"Thank you for telling me this," Lightning proceed to guide me to the dinning room. Everyone was seated in their own respective seats, still in a cheery mood. I make way to my seat, the top end of the table with Lightning in front of me. As I sit comfortably, Ignis opened the door that was behind me, letting the servants to serve dinner. The aura that surrounds the table was beautiful. It was peaceful, calm, serene and lively. 

After desert, everyone went out from their seats to walk around. As for me, I got up from my seat after everyone left. "Ignis gonna scold me for not finishing the ice-cream," I mumbled to myself. I grabbed the cup and ate the vanilla.

"Excuse me," The spoon was in my lips when I look to whoever owned that voice. I hummed as a reply before taking out the spoon from my mouth as I faced the person. 

"Yes?" I took another bite. I saw an old man, I'm guessing he was in his sixties. His attire are strange but the voice, it sounds familiar. I couldn't put my finger to it. The old man then waved his hand, presenting a young boy to me. Blonde hair, blue eyes. What's his name, I wonder. 

As if he read my mind, the old man answered. "His name is Ventus and he doesn't have a home." 

"Huh..." 

"Oh forgive me but I am Xenahort, your father's lieutenant."He bowed down. The boy, Ventus held out his hand and I shook his. 

"Welcome to the family, Ventus." I smiled at him. He nodded his head. "So, Xena-Eh? Where did he go?" I turn around to see the old man but he was gone. Nevermind, I must let Ignis known of Ventus presence. I held his hand as I entered the kitchen, searching for that chef. The servants greeted as usual. 

Finally I found him. He was at the pantry, prepping beverages as I approached him. "Ah, Mistress, what brings you to the kitchen? Oh, who's this?" Ventus stood next to me, his head hung low. 

"Ignis, this is Ventus. He will be staying with us for a few days because some old guy drop him off here," I explained. I then kneeled down to face him. "Don't worry, Ven. We will take good care of you." Ventus nodded his head. 

"Old guy? Do you know his name?" Ignis adjusted his glasses. I smiled, knowing the answer. 

"Duh, its... Its..." Huh? I don't remember his name. This is not me, I remembered everyone name here. "I... I don't remember. Sorry Iggy," Ignis shrugged it off when he took the tray and gave it to another servant. 

"Its alright, I will show Ventus his quarters and I suggest you do the same. You have a big day tomorrow," Ignis ushered Ventus to follow him. Ventus simple nodded his head and do what he's told. 

"Big day?" I went out from the kitchen, past the living room and almost. Keyword: almost. Make it to the staircase before someone held my arm. 

"Where are you going, (Name)?" That someone was Zack Fair, next to him was Cloud and Genesis. "You're gonna miss the party!" 

I playfully shake my arm off from his grip. "Well, the party is almost over due to that I have some business to attend tomorrow." This caused Zack to pout. 

"Aww, no fair. I thought we could hang out tomorrow," He grumbled. Not knowing that I can hear him, loud and clear. 

"If I were you Zack, you should let her be. Her duty as a Crane are very important." Genesis says. His eyes never taking off from the book that he was reading. I sometimes wonder if he'll catch a break from reading Loveless. 

"Wait, if you three are here, then Nyx must be..." Those three quickly scattered when I mentioned his name. "Lazy butts," I sighed. 

"Indeed they are," A hand was held in front of me. The music change to a subtle one. Oh, its those slow dancing classical ones. "Would you care for a dance?" 

"I can't say no, Ravus." I accepted it and walked with him to the middle of the living room floor. Mind you, our living floor are big. It's the size of a tennis court and my family always held dancing parties within this room. 

His hand were placed at my waist, while I placed mine at his shoulder. Our eyes locked on as we danced. Lulu and Noctis join us. A few guests danced with each other, they were having fun which caused me to smile. 

"Your smiling," Ravus pointed out. "What caused this?" 

"Everyone are having fun," I replied him. In the back of my mind, the feeling of being watched came back. I don't want to worry everyone with my shocked face so I kept my cool and danced away the night. 

[ next morning ] 

My alarm screamed. I covered myself with the blankets, groaning. Abbie jolted me when she pounced at my bed. "No... leave me alone..." I groggily cough out. 

"Wake up, you dummy!" Someone pulled away the blankets from my face. The sunlight shined onto my face, causing me to hissed. I turn to avoid the sunlight and its menacing glare. "(Name), wake up! You're gonna miss the opening of the new waffle cafe!" 

As the mention of food, I bolted from my bed and make way to the bathroom. I stopped midway when I turn to see who wake me up. My eyes squinted to see a blurry figure, sitting at the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes before scanning the figure. It was Reynn. 

"Reynn, what are you doing here? Wait, where's Lann?" A crashed sound that came from outside from my window was my answer. 

"What the honk, Reno?!" 

"Ah, he's at the garden." I said in a boring tone. 

"Don't worry, (Name). I will guard your door!" Yuffie jumped down from the ceiling. 

"Good," I give her a thumbs up. I then retreat myself to the safe haven of the bathroom. Washing my face to clear away the sleepiness, brush my teeth, took off my pyjamas and step foot into the shower box. After that's done, Serah entered the bathroom to give a set of fresh clothes to me. I thanked her and closed the door. I quickly dress myself up. I wore a grey T-shirt, normal jeans, a sleeveless hoodie jacket and my converse. My hair was still wet when I got out from the bathroom. 

"And she lives!" Lea said. 

I threw the damp towel to his face. "Obviously," I grinned in triumphant when the towel headshot him. "Now let's go to that waffle cafe." 

 


	4. He who have feelings, Are a weak person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Gentlemen, we are dealing with a mad man. " - Ichabod Crane, Sleepy Hollow (1999)

"Master, what is your plan after you send Ventus to the den of our enemies?" Vanitas was leaning against the cold brick wall of the old chapel. He watched Xenahort, his hunch figure walking to the bookshelves. It was line with old and mystical books. Arydn has checked in to sent his reports on his whereabouts. The other two haven't reported by. The old man took out a book and open it. Reading its contents. 

"It would be difficult to defeat them if you do not learn about them. You must learn every inch about them, their secrets, their belief and their weakness. If you don't be their friend, how would you talk to them?" Xenahort turn the page to the next. "Question is; how do you win a war if you attack your enemy blindy? They have something up their sleeves and they will defeat us." 

Vanitas was silenced. He clicked his tongue before getting up from his position and making a beeline to the door. "Did you not know that I learnt what you up to?" His hand was almost at the doorknob when Xenahort spoke up, getting the Horseman attention. His clenched his fist as he glanced over his shoulder. 

He gritted his teeth, his eyes glowered in anger. "So?" 

Xenahort chuckled. "You response are intriguing. Tell me, what do you see in her? Is it her beauty? Or, your cold heart has melted?" 

"She's a weak mortal. Walking around, not having a single training on how to fight. I can break her neck. I can crush her bone. Beauty? Pah, I have no heart. It has stopped beating when I was revive to be the monster I am. A thing like me have no time to have feelings. I am the Harbinger of Death. From ancient times, I was feared and I will be out to survey the town." With that Vanitas opened the door, step out outside and slammed the door shut. 

Behind the door, Xenahort storke his beard. His eyes twinkled in mischief. "Most curious..." 

Vanitas walked around the woods for some time. His minds wandered by as he train himself. Using his sword to strike the phantom image of the little Crane. 

"You know if you frown, you'll get wrinkles," teased Lumina. She was sitting on a tree branch, smilling in glee. Vanitas decided to ignore her and continue to train. 

"Have you heard that Caius and Sephiroth killed two Cranes?" This caused Vanitas to halt in his striking pose. "I know right? It was hard to believe but when the old man show it to me, I was shocked." 

"Lightning was fun to play around, you should see her. Getting all buddy-buddy with the Crane you are observing. I must say that you never made an interest to one of them. You just let your minions do the dirty work." She then hopped down from the branch and landed onto the ground. She circled around Vanitas, continuing. "But where's the fun in that? I mean, sure its fun but don't you get bored?" 

Vanitas quickly aimed his sword to her neck. Lumina giggled. "You sure are scary," Before disappearing with a puff of black smoke. He lowered the sword, letting it fade away. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

A body appeared from the sky. Vanitas didn't flinch nor scream. He gazed upwards to see his minions, the Unversed or Imps. Some were devils. The Unversed jumped down and kneeled down to their master. Said master just nodded his head, leaving them to do their own business.

Causing fear and terror while he brought death.  With a quick thrust at the chest, the person breathing halted and their eyes rolled back. Vanitas turned his blade to get the heart out. He inspect the body. His minions had made it to bleed. A few cuts and scratches were seen. With no remorse, he tore the heart out from the person. The blood spattered across his face and his fingers as he took the fresh heart and fed it to his minions.

"Gather more," He spoke to them as they devoured the heart. "The preparation needs to be done. Don't disappoint me." He licked the blood off his fingers. "Tch, sour."

He stood up and left them. Behind him, shadows were trailing behind him. They were the darkest shadow of all. Humans call it the Shadow People and their purpose was to observed. It depends on their master instructions. He send out orders to his minions.

An engine revved by. It came towards him in a high speed. It was his ride. His horse had become a Kawasaki Ninja 650R motorcycle. The colour followed the horse, fiery red. A helmet materialized unto Vanitas's head. He got on the vehicle, his hands were placed at the handlebars and the motorcycle took off. 

\- elsewhere -

Missing posters were seen around the walls of the buildings. Reno leaned back, propping both of his legs onto the table. Sleeping away from staying up all night with Rude and Cissnei. The trio had finished their report and decided to stay back. 

"It's strange," Elena entered the room. She carried a tray of steaming hot coffee and a plate full of pastry. 

"How so?" Angeal was reading the notice board, arms crossed. He thanked Elena for the beverage. 

"The missing persons, we found them but..." Cissnei trailed off. Her hands hugged the cup, the dark liquid stirred for a bit. 

"They were dead when we came." Rude added. He placed the folder down, skimming the pages once more. "They had weird symbols at their arms. I sent to the forensic team about it but they got nothing." 

"Should we search the forest?" Reno yawned as he said so. He sipped the hot steaming coffee but he coughed upon the contact. 

Rude sighed. "We could. If we have the device we need to conduct such search." 

"Then, how? We haven't got a lead or a clue. All we know that the missing persons had ties to one another. As for their death," Elena placed the tray down. She took a bite of the pastry while watching Cissnei pacing back and forth. 

"Weird, right?" Reno re-read the folders. 

"Let's not assume the worse even though after this is happening a few days." Elena said. "Whoever this killer are, he's probably a psychopath." 

"A crazy one." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas why you deny.


End file.
